This is the first application filed for the present invention.
Not Applicable.
The invention relates generally to the cleaning and maintenance of barbecue grills and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for removing cooking residue from the surfaces of a barbecue grill.
The preparation of food over an open flame is one of the oldest known methods of food preparation and remains popular today. Barbecues are commonly used for this purpose. Barbecues include a heat source, which is typically charcoal or propane gas. Food is supported over the heat source by a grill that is commonly rectangular or circular in shape. During cooking, food is supported by the grill over the heat source. Due to the heat of the grill, food residues collect on the grill surface during the cooking process. It is well known that such residues are undesirable and may represent a health hazard if proper cleaning procedures are not followed.
Consequently, many brushes and scrapers have been designed to remove food residue from a grill surface. The problem with a brush or scraper is that not all food residues are removed by the process. An alternate method for removing food residues from a barbecue grill is to permit the fuel source to continue to burn for a sufficient length of time to completely oxidize the food residues on the grill surface. This method works well for gas-fired barbecues where fuel control permits the barbecue to be fired for as long as required after cooking has been completed. For charcoal-fired barbecues, however, fuel control is less precise, and adequate fuel may not remain to permit the food residues to be completely oxidized.
A further problem with this method is the amount of fuel required to burn off food residues from a barbecue grill. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,042 which issued on Jul. 8, 1997 to Tompkins, Jr. describes a gas grill afterburner in which an auxiliary fuel tank is charged during the cooking process with adequate fuel to permit the food residues to be burned off the grill after the cooking process is completed and the main fuel valve has been closed. Tompkins, Jr. teaches that a 5-10 pound capacity cylinder, which typically yields a required 15-20 minutes of burn-off time, is required to ensure complete oxidation of food stuffs on the grill. Consequently, a considerable amount of fuel is required to completely oxidize food residue on a barbecue grill in this way. This method is therefore energy-inefficient.
There therefore remains a need for a method and apparatus for cleaning food residue from a barbecue grill that is quicker and more energy-efficient than methods known in the prior art.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for cleaning food residue from barbecue grills which are more energy-efficient than prior art processes.
The invention therefore provides an apparatus for cleaning a barbecue grill comprising a heat-resistant, flat sheet with a reflective surface, the flat sheet being dimensioned to substantially cover the barbecue grill while permitting a cover of the barbecue grill to be closed. The flat sheet is preferably a metal sheet and may be, for example, a galvanized steel, stainless steel or aluminum sheet that is polished on one side. After cooking is complete, the heat-resistant sheet is placed on the barbecue grill with the polished side facing downwards and the cooking flame is left at cooking temperature for a period of time required to completely oxidize food residue from the grill surface. Normally, oxidization is complete after a maximum of about 10 minutes. Oxidization commences almost immediately, and completion of the oxidation process is readily gauged by observing the smoke that is emitted from the barbecue. When oxidation is complete, no smoke is emitted.
When oxidation is complete, the fuel source can be extinguished if a gas or electric barbecue is used. If a charcoal barbecue is used, the fuel source is permitted to burn out. The heat-resistant, flat sheet can be removed from the barbecue any time after oxidation is complete, though it is convenient to leave the flat sheet in the barbecue until the next cooking session. The flat sheet is removed and ash is brushed off the grill prior to igniting the barbecue for the next cooking session.
The heat-resistant, flat sheet may be provided with an alert mechanism to remind the barbecue user to extinguish the heat source if a gas or electric barbecue is used. The alert mechanism may be heat or time activated and emits an audible reminder tone when activated. The alert mechanism may be connected directly to a top surface of the heat-resistant sheet and may be an independent unit that is conveniently positioned outside the barbecue.
The invention further provides a method of cleaning a barbecue grill after cooking food on the grill. The method comprises steps of placing a heat-resistant, flat sheet with a reflective surface on the grill after cooked food has been removed, with the reflective surface oriented toward the heat source. The flat sheet is placed on the grill without extinguishing the heat source. If the grill has a cover, the cover is closed. The heat source is extinguished after smoke stops issuing from the barbecue, unless the heat source is a self-extinguishing carbonaceous fuel.
Preferably, the barbecue is permitted to cool to ambient temperature before removing the heat-resistant, flat sheet. After the flat sheet is removed, ash is brushed from the barbecue grill. Conveniently, the flat sheet is left on the barbecue until the next cooking session. If so, the flat sheet is removed and ash is brushed from the grill prior to igniting the grill for the next cooking session.